The Party
by inferno3000
Summary: Naruto throws a party and inadvertently reveals his feelings for Hinata


Authors note : hey all, havent put anything up for absolutely aaages so i thought i might just type something out. hope you like it :P  
cheers

Sitting back on the couch, Naruto laughed with his friends as they talked the night away. After spending weeks away from his home on various missions, he was glad to be back in town and was celebrating by throwing a bit of a party. Looking about him, he smirked and congratulated himself on his handiwork. Close to 200 people had rocked up to his house and the night was in full swing. Music shook the back windows and he could see a veritable armada of people dancing on the outer patio. If he squinted, he could make out couples in the garden having a slightly more intimate moment. He wasn't bothered, people were here to have fun, and that's all that mattered. Thinking back to his younger days, he realised he'd have been pressed to get 20 or 30 people to arrive at his house. Wincing at the memories of being constantly dogged by various people that he could see now having a good time, he got up and meandered over to the fridge. Upon opening it, he took a brief inventory. There had to be near on a thousand dollars of alcohol present and he had another fridge out the back. Chuckling to himself, he reached for a beer and made his way back to the circle of couches.

He sighed heavily as he flopped down onto his favourite. A massive leather bound couch that he'd only managed to acquire through some of his more sophisticated connections. Listening to his friends banter on about various non events he realised just how relaxing it was to have a night like this. He'd been stressing out over the last few weeks as a result of some of his more difficult assignments. He was used to the constant pressure of escorting people that didn't necessarily want to be ordered around but from time to time it just wore him down to such a degree that he couldn't be fucked dealing with them any more. He looked over at Sakura, noticing the tired but content expression on her face. Her eyes met his and they shared a smile that told so much more than words ever could. Having spent years with her as a team mate, Naruto could read her better than anyone else and knew she was happy simply to be here. Turning back to the conversation, Naruto was just able to catch a question that was vaguely directed at him.

"So what do you guys get up to at that new unit anyways? We see you every once in a while but we never hear about what you do when you go away." Quizzed Temari.

Naruto sighed and glanced over to Sakura, "You know we can't talk about that stuff Temari. It's more dangerous than what we did before. Is that a good enough answer for you?" Naruto winked at Temari, knowing that it would only enhance her curiosity.  
"Oh come ooonn! You can tell us!" Came the immediate response.  
Naruto took a swig of his drink and laughed. His good humour was definitely back.

Looking out through the window, Naruto was just in time to see Hinata bump into another party goer, spilling his drink all over the two of them. The guy swung around furiously and cut through her stammered apologies with a forceful backhand. Being slightly drunk, she was caught completely unprepared and fell heavily to the floor. Leaning over her, he started to abuse her, much to the delight of several of his friends who seemed to be hanging out for a fight, no matter who with.

Naruto calmly placed his beer on the table and stood. "Excuse me."

The others followed him with their eyes as he made his way over to the commotion. Hinata was trying to get to her feet while the guy pulled his fist back for another hit.

Her eyes were wide with fear as the alcohol worked against her body's reaction to fight back. Closing her eyes and expecting a heavy blow, she was surprised when none came. Looking up, she recognised her savior. Naruto had stepped in and after redirecting the fist, forcefully kneed the man in the stomach. He was presently doubled over in agony while Naruto was leaning down offering Hinata his hand. She was amazed, and somewhat surprised that he would come to her aid. Maybe he did like her after all?

Naruto pulled her to her feet and gazed at her.

"Are you alright?" His voice filled her head.

Hinata couldn't think straight, "Umm.. I..." she managed to get out before he cut her off by reaching up and brushing some loose hairs out of her eyes, "Go inside Hinata. Sakura will take care of that cut for you."

She stepped back and saw that the softness in his eyes had suddenly vanished. She turned staggered into the waiting arms of Sakura, who led her further into the house. Hinata sat down on the couch where Naruto had been moments before and was immediately surrounded by her friends.

"Are you OK?"  
"What the hell was he thinking?"  
"Oh you poor thing."

Looking outside she could see Naruto looking down on the man who had attacked her moments before.

Naruto wandered over to a nearby table and removed his hoodie. Turning back to the attacker, he looked at him in disgust. "Get up."

The guy glared up at Naruto with undisguised hatred in his eyes and pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm gonna fuck you up!" His voice was low and guttural. He suddenly lurched forward and swung at Naruto. Naruto stepped under it and replied with a slight tap to the forehead, followed up with a brutal strike to the guy's throat. Falling to his knees, the only sound that escaped from his mouth was series of rasping coughs. Naruto suddenly realised the music had been turned off and everyone was watching in silence. He didn't care, he almost blinded by pure rage.

"Get up." Naruto noticed his voice was shaking.

Once again the guy got to his feet, one hand still on his throat. Again he stepped forward and tried to hit Naruto. Leaning slightly to the side, the blow was once again avoided and Naruto used the opportunity to put in a strike of his own. The man staggered and fell heavily as the hook collided with his head. Pushing himself to his feet he snatched up a bottle and swung it at Naruto. Glass showered those closest and several screams pealed out into the night. Naruto managed to catch himself on a table. Standing straight, he touched his face. The bottle had cut deeply under his eye and there was blood oozing across his face. Grimacing, Naruto looked up at Hinata's attacker.

"You are fucked now mate."

Naruto charged forward. The attacker lashed out with the broken bottle and stabbed it deep into Naruto's chest. Ignoring the pain, Naruto grabbed the man's wrist and twisted sharply, forcing him to his knees. Naruto looked down upon the man and now saw nothing but fear. _Too late, _he thought, _he had his chance. _

The sound of the man's wrist snapping was loud enough for all those nearby to hear. The accompanying scream covered the entire house.

Pushing the writhing body away from him Naruto looked to some of his friends. "Get him the fuck out of here."

They just nodded dumbly.

As he turned and walked back inside Naruto pulled out the bottle that was still embedded in his chest. In retrospect, he realised that it was a very bad idea as the removal of obstruction and the lack of adrenalin caused massive amounts of blood to pour down his chest and the pain to suddenly hit him.

Falling to his knees, Naruto saw Hinata rush out and felt her catch him before he fell further. Leaning back into her he could vaguely hear people calling for someone to ring an ambulance.

Hinata gazed down into his eyes.

"Why...?" Was all she could say.

Silence fell between the two and she had to lean in to hear him whisper his response.

"I'd rather die... than see you get hurt for even a moment..."

Despite the situation, Hinata couldn't help but laugh softly as the tears rolled down her face.

"Thankyou Naruto."

_Maybe he does like me after all..._


End file.
